earth_fourfandomcom-20200215-history
Barry Allen
History Origin Bartholomew Allen was born in the state of Oklahoma. He was born a week late to his mother Nora and his father Henry. He grew up reading comic books about all kinds of superheroes that would come to influence him later in life. When Barry was only seven years old, his mother Nora and father Henry were both killed in their home. He was put into foster care, where he remained for many years. Now with a foster family and in high school, Barry took an interest in chemistry and began to study it. He greatly enjoyed the subject, do much so that he majored in it while in College. During a visit to big city at around age 26, Central City, Barry helped to stop a car thief, getting the attention of the police force. They offered him a job as a police scientist, which he respectfully declined seeking to find other scientific jobs. While walking home that night, there was an explosion at a nearby warehouse. Running towards it to see if there were any people that needed help, he was grabbed by a mysterious figure. Moving at super speeds, being held by the figure, Barry's body began to change. Whatever the figure was, it was doing something to him. His body seemed to change as blue lightning from this figure engulfed him. The next morning he awoke in his room to find himself perfectly devoid of injury. As he went to go for his morning jog, the moment he took a step he was across the city without even realizing it. He hadn't teleported, no, he had ran. Whatever the figure did to him, it gave him super speed. Becoming The Flash For about a year, Barry stopped petty crimes in secret using his super speed. The newspapers wrote about him and so did internet blogs. He was becoming a legend, a myth, within the city. They called him "The Flash." It wasn't his first choice of a name, but he liked it. Using his chemistry skills, he designed a suit that could withstand the speeds at which he traveled. It was a one-piece, tight fitting suit that also covered most of his face. He felt it necessarry to keep his identity a secret. To make it easier to track crimes and study cases, Barry finally accepted the job with the Central City Police. He runs and works alone in the science departmant, using his super speed to manage everything. Powers *Speed Force Conduit The Speed Force is the polar opposite of Zoom's Negative Speed Force. Flash creates the Speed Force with every step he takes. It works much like an energy field that encompasses the universe. A Speed Force user may enter the Speed Force or SF, if going at a high enough speed. Speed is measured in different barriers: (Lowest to Highest speed). Sound Barrier, Light Barrier, Time Barrier, Dimensional Barrier and the final Speed Force Barrier. The maximum speed a SF user can reach is unknown, if there even is one. *Accelerated Healing: SF users, much like NSF users, can heal much faster than normal. Simple cuts or bruises are healed in mere seconds. *Increased Perceptions: Allows SF users to sense everything around them, even when at super speeds. *Phasing: SF users can vibrate their molecules to the point of being able to move through solid objects. *Steal Speed: SF users can remove the speed from objects to add it to their own or to stop the object in question. They can also steal other Speedsters' speed. *Superhuman Brain Activity: Allows SF users to process information much faster than normal. *Superhuman Stamina: Allows a Speedster's body to withstand the extreme speeds they are moving at. *Superhuman Speed: A Speed Force conduits' ultimate ability is their ability to run and react at extreme speeds. In theory, a SF conduit/user can run as fast, or even faster, than the speed of light. Abilities *Super Speed Reading: Barry can quickly read, process and collect data without forgetting it. Strength Level Flash's strength level is that of someone his age, weight and height. But due to the speed at which he throws punches, they come across as superhuman strength. Gallery Barry Allen 007.jpg|Barry Allen Transform.jpg|Suiting Up Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:Speedster Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Maroyasha Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans